Conquered
by hidan the jashin worshiper
Summary: Berwald, Heir to his kingdom, Goes to finally defeat their enemies in finland. However, He soons finds that he is the one being conquered. SUFIN! Better story is better.
1. Chapter 1

**ello my lovelys~ im back and alive! This story is based off a still going rp with the amazing **_lady pyrien! _**There is gonna be smut, blood shed, and mpreg! (In somewhat later chapters) Also, depending on what goes on in the rp, this will be a LONG, let me repeat myself, a LONG story. So i hope you all enjoy ^.^**

* * *

Berwald looked up at the rising sun and his frown deepend. It was time. He looked to the young man beside him, Who nodded and quickly set the ship sailings. Today they would be invading their enemys in hopes of finally getting revenge for the age old war.

After hours of sailing berwalds vision came up to the shoreline and his heart pounded heavily in his chest. Today he would prove himself worthy to take over as clan leader when his father passed. He had his men sound off the horns, Letting the small kingdom ahead of him know he was there to exact revenge.

Berwald stepped onto the foreign territory and took a deep breath. Today was just like training. He would conquer. The blond let the soil crunch beneath his feet as he walked into the town, His weapon in hand, Ready to slay the enemy.

Soon the air was filled with screams as berwald continued to slay those in his way of his true goal: The crown. If he were to take down the king of these people, and bring back the crown, He would finally be able to prove himself.

Berwald, followed by a handful of his men, Stormed through the streets until he spotted a young blond man standing amongst the devistation. His first instinct was to kill him, But something about the young man drew him in. He started towards him.

The man spun around to face berwald, He froze slightly and got ready to run but berwald reached him and quickly grabbed him up by his collar and in a rough version of the finnish language he spoke, "T'll me who you a'r."

"I-im...Tino vainamainen" The man whispered.

Berwalds eyes widen, He'd heared of tino...Everyone in his kingdom knew of the man. However, What he thought he knew was that the tino he'd been taught to hate was a ruthless killer as big and burly as they came...Not a small, thin man who smelled...of herbs and spices? "W're l'vin now...C'll off the m'n" He glared at his men. They looked at him cinfused but nodded, and dragged away the men to the long boats. Berwald turned to tino, "Yer c'min with me"

"W-what! Im not coming with you!" Tino yelled, His fear replaced with anger. Berwald just stared at him, Wondering what he was suppose to do now. No one had ever resisted captivity against him before. He blinked and continued staring at the blond.

Tino blinked acouple times, Staring back up at the larg man. Berwald desided not to listen. He grabbed him up and flinged him over his shoulder, Before walking off towards the ships.

Tino yelped in surprise, His view of the world suddenly turning upside down. Tino began to struggle, Slamming his balled up hands onto the others back.

Berwald ignored his struggling and continued on. He made it to his ship and tossed tino down on the floor of the boat as they sailed away from his enemy land and back towards home.

Tino winced as he landed on his back on the ground, He sat up glancing around. Berwald began calling out orders to get back to sweden's territory. He glanced down at tino, But said nothing more then, "B'rw'ld oxensteirna."

Tino looked up at berwald, He bit his lip, "W-what are you gonna do to me?"

Berwald looked away, Not even knowing the answer himself. His mission was kill all who oppose, Yet here he was unable to kill his father's enemy's son.


	2. Chapter 2

** took 6 pages in my journal...now im typing it up on here...lets hope my hands dont fall off O.O**

* * *

What seemed like hours of silence passed. Berwald looked up and a soft smile graced his lips as he spotted his homeland. It was good to be back, However, He knew he would not be welcomed in the exact way he'd hope. He picked up tino again and walked straight through his large home, Ignoring welcomes from his servent staff and whatnot. He would find his parents later. He came to a large door and pushed it opened, Finally setting tino down on a large woven rug in the middle of the room. Berwald still said nothing, But let his eyes wonder over his new prisoner.

Tino glanced around the room he was taking to, Ignoring the pair of eyes that was stairing at him. Berwald tilted his head to the side and left the toom, slamming the door locked tightly behind him.

Berwald had to meet with his parents and after getting a disapproving look from his father, The young man was finally sent out. He honestly no longer cared for what glory laid after defeating the finnish. He had thier crowned prince captive. The large man grabbed up some plates of food and walked back to his room and in his clipped finnish called out, "H'llo? T'ino?"

Tino turned towards him, "Erh..yes?". Berwald looked at him and held up a plate of food, "H're."

Tino walked up to him, Taking the plate, "Thanks...", Berwald blushed lightly, But nodded. He walked over to his bed and sat down to eat what food he had on his own plate.

Tino went over to the desk, Pulling out the chair he sat down on it and began to eat his own food.

Berwald watched him carefully, Trying to deside what he should do with him. He could easily force the man to be his slave or kill him. He could use him as a leverage to destroy the kingdom of finland. He sighed, Not really knowing what he should do.

Tino shyly glanced up at berwald, He blushed brightly as their eyes met and quickly looked away.

Berwald tilted his head. He would just have to use a mixture of all of them perhaps? He would use the finn as bait and leverage, But also make the young man his slave. It wasn't perfect, But it would do until berwald could think of something better, "T'no. C'me h're."

Tino jumped lightly, He sat his food on the desk and stood up, Shakingly made his way over to berwald.

Berwald looked him over, "Ar' you r'lly t'no, cr'ownd pr'nce of f'inland". Tino nodded his head, "Ya.."

Berwald nodded, "G'd. Fr'm n'w on you'r m' sl've. You h've to do as i say or i w'll k'll you." He mumbled, Hoping he was saying things right.

Tino sighed sadly, "O-ok...". Berwald felt his heart twinge slightly "So..Um...You c'n st'rt by l'rnin sw'dish."

Tino nodded, Looking down at the floor, "I k-know only a little of swedish, I can learn easily."

Berwald nodded, Not knowing what else to do. What exactly did people make slaves like him do? He looked around his room and spotted parchment and ink, "Br'ng th'se to me."

Without a word, Tino quickly walked over to the spot where they were, He carefully pick them up and made his way back over to berwald, Handing it to him.

Berwald set it on the bed, "S't" He ordered before drawing out several words in finnish and swedish, Trying to help tino get the basics he would need when berwald spoke in swedish.

Tino sat down, Watching berwald write on the parchment. Berwald pointed to the first word and mumbled itss swedish counterpart, "r'p't after me" He spoke the word again.

Tino repeated the word like he was told to, But in swedish. Berwald nodded and moved on down the line hoping to have tino have them memorized by the time the sun set completely, "Kay...What's the sw'dish w'rd for 'c'me'?" He asked.

Just like tino did before, He said the word in swedish.

Berwald nodded, Pleased at tino's progress. He looked at the window and in swedish he said slowly so that tino would understand right, "Sleep." He pointed to the other half of the large bed.

Tino blushed lightly, Nodding. Crawling over to the other side he quickly got under the covers.

Berwald watched him for a moment before finally laying down, Setting his glasses on his bed stand, "Good night.." He mumbled in swedish to tino.

"N-night!' Tino sqeaked in swedish, Blushing more as he felt berwald lay down as well. He closed his eyes tightly, But stayed awake.

It didnt take berwald long to actually fall asleep. Tino started to grow tired, He yawned and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Im gonna try to get more chapters up because im gonna be starting school soon :/ Tomorrow im going for get my stuff at the school, AKA my classes, locker number Etc. and then i start, Without counting tomorrow, Start school in 14 days on the 15th, But ill be typing it up after i finish my hw and stuff like that and i'll start posting the chapters on weekends or if i finishes typing it up early ill post it then.**

**Now after the looonnggg A/N you may go read now~**

* * *

Morning came quickly for the swede and he sighed, Forcing himself out of the bed. Tino was still asleep by the time berwald woke up, He was curled up, His chest rising and falling with each breath.

Berwald stared for what seemed like forever. Why did a small man bewitched him so? It wasn't his cute sort of round face, Was it? Or those liquid gold eyes? Maybe he was looking to far into things. It could possible be how this person seemed to be the only one in the world that didn't cower away from his gaze. Ever since he was small, People avoided him in fear of his intense looks. He reached over and brushed some hair from the sleeping finns face, Still shocked that he'd been lied to his entire life about who tino really was. He wasn't a big, angry man with blood soaking his shirt and the heads of swedes attached to his hip...No, He wasn't anything they'd told him. Tino seemed to be the soft and gentle type, Willing to sit straight and shut up if it ment his kingdom and his own safety. He smelled faintly of sage and rosemary and even a little bit of thyme...There were also several other earthy smells berwald couldn't place. He let out a sigh and knew he'd have to tell his parents today that he'd captured the young prince. The man rose from his bed, Dressed, And headed out into the large home, Making sure to lock the door to keep tino in and other people out.

A few hours later, Berwald walked into the room with a plate of food, "Here. Eat." He muttered, Setting the plate down infront of tine, Who awoke an hour or so ago and was sitting on the bed.

"Thanks." Tino said and began to eat. Berwald grunted lightly and stared at him. It was weird having a prisoner of war. Usally, He would not have done things like this.

Tino ignored the staring and finished his food.

Berwald tilted his head, "Yer n't wh't i exp'ct'd..." He spoke. Tino blinked a couple times and looked up at him, "What do you mean?"

Berwald looked anywhere but tino, "I w's taught by m' d'd and m'm th't you were an evil being b'nt on d'stroy'n m' kingdom...B't you d'n't seem int'rest'd in th't."

Tino sighed, Looking down, "Thats what everyone thinks...But im not like that at all, I dont like the wars or any of that stuff. I just want peace between everyone.."

Berwald studied tino's face, "I see." He stated. Tino glanced up, There eyes meeting.

Berwald tilted his head slightly, Wondering why the enemy prince was stirring his mind and heart so. He sighed and stood up, Desiding he needed to speak with his father. "I'll be b'ck, st'y put."

Tino nodded, Staying quiet.

Berwald left the room, However the man didn't come back for several hours. A knock came at the door, "Master berwald has requested that you come to his new chambers." A woman's voice drifted in.

Tino pushed himself off the bed, Heading to the door and opened it, "Alright."

The woman looked him over with fear and anger and walked down the halls, "His father was impressed at his display of burning down part of your kingdom as well as kidnapping you, Making sure your father doesn't counter attack us. He went ahead and passed the birthrights to berwald..He's our king now."

Tino followed the woman, Letting the new information sink in.

She led him to a new room, "He's inside. Dont piss him off or you'll be beheaded at the next feast we hold." She warned, Leaving him infront of the door, Surrounded by guards.

Tino nodded, Shivering slightly. He gulped and knocked on the door, "B-berwald? Its my tino..."

Berwald opened the door, His face fraught with worry and stress, "C'me in". Tino frowned alittle and stepped inside the room.

Berwald sat down in a chair, "Tino, Wh't ar' yer pl'ns aft'r you t'ke your thr'ne?". Tino bit his lip, "I was planning to raise up my army a bit more incase we were attacked..."

Berwald nodded, "I see." He mumbled, "You l've in fear?"

Tino let out a small breath, He looked down causing his bangs to hide his eyes, Along with the tears that gathered up, "Yes..."

Berwald frowned. So did his people. How did this misunderstanding come to be? He wondered this to himself. The large man walked over to tino and stared down at him.

Tino shook slightly, The tears that he been holding back rolled down his face.

Berwald took the smaller form into his arms, Not really sure why he was doing it. His little prisoner was completely alone here and berwald knew that he too did not like being in foreign places, Especially when he had been sent off to make amends with the danes in the south.

Tino then broke down completely, He began sobbing, Clutching onto the swede as if his life depended on it.

Berwald had no idea what he was suppose to do, So he rubbed the young man's back. He still couldn't understand why he even went to far. He should have killed him..Yet...That would only further the hatred, Yes? However, No he couldn't just let tino go back home. His own people would be pissed, Not to mention the finnish royal power would not sit still. They would rise for revenge. How did one get around such things?

Tino finally relized who he was crying on, He gasped and pulled away slightly, Looking up at berwald with wide, Tear filled eyes, "I-Im sorry! I d-didn't mean to"

Berwald just looked at him, And said nothing. He grunted and let his hand rest on tino's head. The taller blond tilted his head to the side, "H'w 'bout l'nch?"


End file.
